


Die Alone

by tastyboots



Series: Dean/Cas Ficlets, Twitfics, and Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe I won't die alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Alone

It's not the first time they've been too late to save someone and it won't be the last. Dean hates to be the bearer of bad news, especially news like this.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh god. She was all alone," her mother sobs.

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself, "Everyone dies alone."

Sam gives him a look and Cas stares at him and the woman sobs and he just can't take it anymore, so he goes outside to wait in the Impala.

Later that night when Dean has given up falling asleep and resorted to staring at the ceiling and listening to Sam snore in the bed next to him, Cas appears by his feet.

"You're not alone," he says.

Dean doesn't reply, but Castiel stays with him until Dean falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from and inspired by the song by Ingrid Michaelson. Also inspired by a line from Firefly.


End file.
